Rosa de un Millón de Espinas
by The Lonely Frozen Wolf
Summary: La confianza puede ser traicionada por cualquiera. La lealtad igual. Todos vivimos en un mundo inmerso de mentiras, sean pequeñas o gigantescas. Sin embargo, la valentía para derrotar al mal a su alrededor y en su interior es lo que lleva al individuo en convertirse de una inocente ardilla en un poderoso lobo hambriento. Escucha al lobo en tu interior y lo sabrás. Helsa! Lobos AU


Hola a todos mis amantes del gore y el Helsa, Lobita ha vuelto de nuevo con algo para satisfacer esas mentecilas suyas al cuadrado xD Aquí les presento el prólogo de mi historia gore para el futuro. Espero que no me maten por esto, fue divertido escribir algo como esto. De veras no me esparaba algo así, pero no perdí el tiempo y corrí a buscar mi compu para escribrla xD

Espero que les guste :D Explicaré mi plan en la N/A de abajo.

Disfruten:

* * *

**Bestia de la oscuridad**

Los susurros se hacían cada vez más oíbles, despistándome de mi atención sobre las rosas del parque en el que me encontraba. Mis sentidos se hallaban atentos a cualquier movimiento que sintiera en mi ambiente. Tenía el presentimiento de que alguien me seguía.

Una bella rosa blanca yacía solitaria alejada de las rojas y rosadas. Cuando me acerqué hacia ella, noté un ligero cambio sobre la atmósfera que me rodeaba. Era pesado pero al mismo tiempo acogedor.

Me acerqué lentamente y toqué el largo tallo que la sostenía. Un agudo dolor me recorrió desde la palma de mi mano hasta la espina dorsal mientras observaba como ligeras gotas de sangre caían despacio sobre el verde césped y se confundían con las gotas del rocío de la mañana. Ante el susto, quité mi mano de la flor manchada de mi sangre y observé la herida sobre toda mi mano. Un mareo me recorrió por mi cabeza al ver mi propio líquido rojo bajar desde la herida hasta mi antebrazo. Sin pensarlo, arranqué un trozo de mi vestido para así envolver la herida y calmar el dolor. La tela blanca se tornó carmesí en segundos, pues no paraba de sangrar.

Un sonido de rompimiento prominente de los arbustos me alertó y me indicó a salir de ahí. Corrí por aquel frondoso bosque tratando de alejarme lo más pronto posible de ese lugar que supuestamente era inofensivo.

Mis pulmones no soportaron más sobrecarga de aire y reposé contra un árbol para componerme. Jadeé con fuerza mientras trato de autocontrolarme, cuando escuché un ruido entre el follaje.

El extraño lentamente se acercaba hacia mí.

La sorpresa al ver a un enorme lobo color rojizo emerger de la vegetación. Sus bellos ojos con heterocromía me causaban una sensación de ternura en lo más profundo de mi corazón palpitante y cansado. Su ojo verde esmeralda causaba una sensación reconfortante y dulce mientras que el dorado me indicaba que huyera lo más rápido que pudiera de allí, ya que era peligroso. El animal resopló al verme y emitió un leve gruñido como si tratase de decirme algo, cosa que no pude entender.

El batir de las alas de los cuervos llamó mi atención y la del lobo. Las aves malignas estremecieron nuestros oídos con sus irritantes graznidos mientras el lobo escapaba a toda velocidad. Algo en lo profundo de mi ser me decía que huyera pero mis piernas eran incapaces de responder.

El horror en mis ojos al escuchar unos alaridos espeluznantes a mis espaldas fue infinito, tanto que me paralicé de terror. Un proyectil cruzó el cielo y me rozó el hombro. Grité de dolor, pues era insoportable. La herida era como su me estuviesen colocando un hierro al rojo vivo sobre mi piel y coloqué mi mano sobre esta para parar el ardor.

Corrí alejándome de aquellas criaturas oscuras que comenzaron a perseguirme en medio de alaridos y gritos. Disparos resonaban en el ambiente mientras me escurría con mi máxima velocidad en ese oscuro bosque.

A lo lejos logré presenciar a la ciudad y continué lo más rápido para encontrar refugio junto a las personas.

Sentía que volaba, jamás había corrido con tanta fuerza que ni siento mis pies. A mi lado estaba el extraño lobo pelirrojo acompañándome en mi escape. Al parecer a él también deseaban atraparlos aquellas criaturas demoníacas.

Una ráfaga de viento congelado agitó mi trenza francesa de cabellos platinado por los aíres, incitándome a continuar esquivando los complicados obstáculos como ramas y raíces.

Una enredadera de arbustos espinosos se hallaba por delante. No tuve más remedio que cruzar rápidamente por el lugar y alejarme de aquellas sombras diabólicas de ojos brillantes. El olor a azufre y muerte se esparcía por todo el lugar y se enfrascaba de manera violenta en mis fosas nasales causándome algo de confusión. Lentamente mis piernas se tambalearon y me sentí desmayar. Las bestias a mis espaldas gruñían triunfantes al verme débil y confundida, así que apresuraron el paso.

Justo cuando estuvieron a punto de alcanzarme con sus brillantes tridentes y balas plateadas, sucedió algo increíble. El lobo agarró de mi chaqueta con sus dientes y me subió sobre su lomo para luego huir rápidamente de ellos.

Mis manos recorrieron lentamente su pelaje denso y sedoso mientras trataba de no perder el equilibrio y caer a las fauces de aquellas criaturas.

El bosque fue perdiendo su verdor y las ramas parecían garras que buscaban atraparte, las sombras inundaban el piso negro y sin vida mientras un extraño hielo negro surcaba los troncos rotos de árboles muertos. Entre la hojarasca oscura yacían los cuerpos de pájaros y otros animales sin vida y asesinados de manera brutal y antinatural. Las aves poseían sus alas congeladas y su pecho abierto, mostrando sus entrañas ante la ausencia de su corazón. Todo parecía haber salido de la más horrenda película de terror.

El constante jadeo del animal me sacaba del trauma que tuve al ver aquella escena mientras las sombras se acercaban cada vez más. El cánido saltaba de un lado a otro para evitar las balas disparadas hasta que una rozó su pata trasera, haciéndolo chillar de dolor y caer sobre el piso muerto de un porrazo, lanzándome por los aires impactando contra un tronco hueco.

Sobé mi cabeza y observé al depredador caído que me observaba con sus bellos ojos bicolores en una expresión de tristeza. Me puse de pie y me dispuse a continuar mi camino hacia la ciudad pero los llantos de dolor del animal me hicieron retroceder y atenderle la herida en su extremidad. Rasgué un trozo de mi vestido, de nuevo, y amarré la pata para parar el sangrado. Él me observó y lamió mi mano como un símbolo de gratitud. Yo suspiré aliviada y lo ayudé a levantarse, aún para ser el doble de mi tamaño.

Irguió las orejas en defensa y gruñó al oír a los monstruos acercándose más y más. De nuevo, me tomó por la capucha de mi suéter y me trepó a la fuerza sobre su lomo para alejarse de ellos hasta llegar a la ciudad.

No tardó mucho tiempo para por fin llegar a nuestro destino. O eso es lo que creía yo…

La ciudad hermosa en la que había vivido por más de quince años ahora lucía como el mismo infierno. Los edificios y calles derruidas, los escombros por todas partes, sangre esparcida como agua y un agobiante olor a muerte. Incluso este lugar lucía más miserable y tétrico que el bosque a nuestras espaldas. Lucía como el verdadero apocalipsis.

Las sombras nos alcanzaron y se escurrieron por toda la ciudad para dar con nuestro paradero entre callejones y escombros. El lobo daba vueltas y giros por las confusas calles para que jamás nos encontraran mientras yo observaba paralitica todo el sufrimiento a nuestro alrededor. Pensé en mi familia, mis amigos, las personas que paseaban tranquilas sin ningún resentimiento. Todas muertas en este lugar infernal…

Después de tantos recovecos, nos encontramos con un camino sin salida. El corazón me latió aceleradamente al observar a las sombras a nuestras espaldas. Todas cargaban armas de fuego y blancas, observándonos con una absoluta furia incapaz de describir.

El lobo pegó su barriga contra el pavimento y jaló de mi pantalón para que me bajara de su lomo. Me miró fijamente con dulzura, causándome aún más confusión.

El animal caminó hasta ponerse en frente de las decenas de sombras armadas y bajó la cabeza derrotado. Ellas apuntaron con sus armas al lobo y dispararon.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el lobo esquivó cada una de las balas y atacó a aquellas sombras oscuras, quienes exaltaban gritos de horror y sufrimiento. Ante mis ojos aquellas apariciones fueron personificándose para quedar en una forma totalmente humana. Todos estaban aterrados ante la fuerza y brutalidad del lobo, quien a sangre fría los asesinaba, disfrutando cada gota de sangre de sus cuerpos y despedazándolos sin piedad.

Las balas no le hacían ni cosquillas, solo esbozaba sus colmillos y mataba a todas las personas a su alrededor, dejando un verdadero mar de sangre y tripas ante mis horrorizados ojos.

Hombres y mujeres de todas las edades iban a parar a morir en la boca de la bestia, de la manera más brutal y espantosa que pueda existir, sin ni siquiera tener oportunidad para atacar.

Ninguno logró huir, todos fueron asesinados. Excepto una pequeña joven encapuchada.

Ella se acercó a mí aprovechando que el lobo se hallaba entretenido devorando los restos de carne pegados a los huesos de sus víctimas. La desconocida tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y lloró desconsoladamente. –Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien, hermana –sollozó la joven.

Su voz y apariencia se me hacían conocidas, pero incapaz de darle al clavo con esa capucha sobre su rostro. -¿Quién eres?

Ella acarició mi mejilla y sonrió quitándose la capucha para permitir que sus largas trenzas pelirrojas caigan sobre su pecho. –Cuídate mucho Elsa. Sé que seguirás el buen camino –dijo Anna en una sonrisa entre lágrimas. –Prométeme que no te acercaras a la bestia roja, hermana. No es de fiar –me advirtió abrazándome de sorpresa.

-Los lobos no son de fiar… -exclamó en susurro.

Sentí su sedoso cabello sobre mis manos y la abracé con fuerza mientras lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos. No podía creer que entre todo este infierno Anna seguía viva. Pero de repente, todo eso cambió para siempre.

Un sonido cortante perforó el silencio entre ambas. Anna soltó un jadeo de dolor y observé sus ojos aguamarina, desorbitados en una expresión de horror. Todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar al sentir un líquido caliente y viscoso esparcirse por todo mi torso y abdomen, mientras Anna soltaba su último suspiro antes de caer inerte al piso.

La visión que obtuve después de eso fue mucho más espantosa…

Un par de ojos diabólicos me observaban con malicia. El ojo dorado resplandeció con un brillo sobrenatural mientras una sonrisa torcida se formaba en sus labios cubiertos de sangre. Esos afilados colmillos rojos dieron una punzada en mi espalda que me dejo inmóvil ante tal espectro infernal. Era un joven alto de cabello rojo como la misma sangre con sus bellos ojos bicolores, uno verde esmeralda y otro como el oro puro, pecas esparcida por sus mejillas bañado en la sangre de los inocentes.

El monstruo observó su mano convertida en garra cubierta de sangre, presionando con fuerza algo rojo de forma cónica mientras me observaba fijamente. –Hola, Elsa. Moría por conocerte –exclamó el joven esbozando una sonrisa. –No esperaba que me conocieras de esta manera, pero así fue.

Mis piernas tambalearon y me apegue a la pared incapaz de salir. Me había encerrado en una celda compuesta por su cuerpo. Además quien sabría lo que este demonio fuera capaz de hacerme si trataba de escapar.

En el piso yacía una pequeña daga de mango rojo con extrañas escrituras inscritas en ella. Quería agarrarla pero se me era inútil hacerlo, pues el extraño me presionaba más contra la pared. –No puedo permitir que te pase nada malo, tu eres mi fantasma de luna –dijo pasando su mano ensangrentada por mi rostro, incapaz de contener las lágrimas. –No temas querida, nadie te hará daño –exclamó cerrando el puño que sostenía el corazón de mi hermana con fuerza haciendo que un chorro de sangre salpicara mi rostro.

Aquel olor me volvía loca, por un momento sentí que todo a mí alrededor era un infierno pero ahora mi mentalidad iba cambiando. Observé al pelirrojo con temor y este ofreció su garra cubierta de sangre. –Ven conmigo, Luna…

Y entonces todo se volvió negro…

* * *

Ok, que fue esto... ¿Una inspiración random? Si lo fue xD

Como dije arriba, aquí va el desarrollo de lo planeado con esta historia ya que imagino que algunos se quedaron como WTF? O.O Y esto que fue? En primer lugar, no estoy copiando las ideas de nadie, todo esto salió de mi retorcida mente y lo hago por diversión y amor al gore y el Helsa. La cosa es que planeo continuar con este long-fic despues de que termine el reto de los treinta días y avance un poco con mi otra historia titulada "Ice and Blood" (si les gusta este género, pasense por ahí y apoyenme con un review ¿Si?) que va viento en popa. Así que dejaré esta historia en pausa (no se preocupen, todo esta fríamente calculado. Lo que quiero es dejarlos en suspenso xD) para luego del reto retomarla y satisfacer los instintos gore y Helsa que muchos tienen xD ¿Comprendieron?

Fue una dura decisión para mí pero no quiero apretar más mi agenda con esto así que por favor tenganme paciencia ¿sí? Y si tienen alguna duda o queja sobre esto, diganlo por sus reviews o por PM yo les contestaré con gusto xD

Quisiera hacer una mención de honor, ya que gracias a las loquillas: rosalinda1601, SerenaSaori y Mariam Alexius, tuve el coraje para arriesgarme de nuevo y poner mi vaga mente a trabajar y sacar otra oscura pero impactante historia Helsa. ¡Muchas gracias chicas! ¡Por favor no me hagan alfombra por esto! xD

Y aquí me despido, nos vemos en otras historias ;D

Lobita se va, bye y cuidense mucho


End file.
